


Bittersweet Strawberries

by areynxa



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areynxa/pseuds/areynxa
Summary: Ren and Camus’ relationship was complicated. Ren loved Camus. He knew he did. He knew Camus loved him too. The way he would call his name, the way he kisses his neck, the way he hits the right spot every time and leaves Ren seeing stars. However, it’s not that easy. It’s never that easy. Not with a man like Camus.





	Bittersweet Strawberries

Ren and Camus’ relationship was complicated. Ren loved Camus. He knew he did. He knew Camus loved him too. The way he would call his name, the way he kisses his neck, the way he hits the right spot every time and leaves Ren seeing stars. However, it’s not that easy. It’s never that easy. Not with a man like Camus.  
Ren was a fiery lover. He wore his heart on his sleeve. His heart burns with such passionate love that you can see the red hot flames behind his beautiful blue eyes. His hands give the softest and most loving touches, his lips not failing to sing praises and kisses upon the skin of his lovers.

But Camus. Camus was the exact opposite.

Camus is cold. He is sharp and unbending like steel. His eyes are diamonds, cutting glares into Ren’s skin. His tongue is his dagger, a weapon that is never sheathed.  
And it is only when the two are alone, the moonlight shining through as witness to their love, that the ice melts to the shape of Ren.  
Together they are electric. Camus kisses Ren’s hair, holding it so gently in his fingertips. Ren whispers the older man’s name in the heat of their passion, and Camus smiles, pulling Ren closer. Camus’ hair cascades over his shoulders onto Ren and Ren knows that he has never seen a more beautiful sight. Camus looks to his sleeping lover and feels the ice melting from his heart, bringing spring.

However, the sun always rises. And with the sun, rise the walls, the ice, and the silence.  
It destroys Ren. He knows. He knows how much he loves Camus and how much Camus loves him, but the sharpness of his eyes and the coldness of his tongue stab Ren through his heart and soul. 

Ren has never cried colder tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm emo as hell y'all.......  
> there's another UtaPri fic I'm working on that's Ren-centric. I'll post more, I promise!  
> my twitter is @saucy_foreigner


End file.
